RQG 2017 - Fiasco Holiday Special
Plot Summary In this special, the crew- Anil, Alex, Ben, Lydia, and GM Bryn- create an improvised story reminiscent of a Coen Brother's movie. Character Summary Randall Hammerstein The golden child of the family (due to his figure skating prowess.) Ex-boyfriend and figure skating partner of Leonardo Tiptoe Trapp. Incredible at figure skating. Dylan Hammerstein The black sheep of the family, pothead Dylan works at the Wetherton Enquirer (sometimes spelled with an 'I'), the other totally '''reliable' and reputable'' newspaper in town. Between he and his brother, they have the ultimate recipe for "special" cookies. A very supportive brother. Kevin Rogers A reporter at the the Wetherton Gazette, Wetherton's leading, and some would say only reputable newspaper. Janice "On Ice" Smith The HR manager at the Wetherton Gazette by day, mediocre figure skater by night, Janice "On Ice" Smith loves nothing more than getting the newest office gossip. Janice is really out to prove that she should be the sole host of the Extravaganza On Ice. Janice can be very cutthroat and passive aggressive. Leonardo Tiptoe Trapp Formerly one half of the Tiptoe Trapp/Hammerstein figure skating duo, Leonardo broke up (both professionally and romantically) with Randall after his failed drug test, and decided to co-host the Extravaganza with Janice this year, instead of Randall. A meek, sheepish man, just trying to put on a good show and get through the night. Synopsis 1 The scene opens with Leonardo knocking sheepishly on Randall's front door. After a cold greeting from Randall, Leonardo hesitantly asks if he would join the judge's panel for the upcoming Extravaganza. After realizing that this conversation will be longer than he'd assumed, Randall grudgingly invites Leonardo in. After the awkward topic of Leonardo and Randall's past is brought up, Leonardo tells Randall that he and Janice would really like him to join as a panelist. Randall is incredulous at the idea, and points out that the first time Leonardo has come to see him after their break-up is to ask for something. As things get more heated, Leonardo tells Randall that he's just trying to throw him a bone, and that he knows he can do better. Dylan encourages Randall to take the opportunity, and Randall reluctantly agrees. 2 Janice and Kevin meet in the office kitchen over coffee and fruitcake. Janice strongly encourages Kevin to let her (and HR!) know about anything, no matter how sensitive, because she (and HR!) are always here to help. Kevin awkwardly mentions that they need more coffee. Janice tells Kevin about being entrusted as a secret santa, and attempts to learn what he's going to buy his secret santa, under the guise of her position as HR manager. Kevin assures her that his gift won't cause any problems. Kevin then tries talking about the absurd amount of fruitcake the office gives out (cupboards full of it, in fact) but is derailed when Janice casually wonders aloud if he'll be going to the Extravaganza. Kevin asks if it's required, and Janice says no, although she does mention that that HR pays very close attention to who "participates in moral boosting experiences". Kevin hesitantly agrees to come, and Janice is delighted. 3 A press conference announcing the Extravaganza On Ice, headed by the mayor of Wetherton and attended by many reporters. Dylan, there in a reporting capacity for the Wetherton E(I)nquirer, asks the mayor (voiced by Lydia) what she has to say about allegations that the event is bound to be a disaster (because of Leonardo and Randall's fraught past.) The mayor dismisses him. Kevin, there for the Wetherton Gazette, asks about the economic advantages of having the event. Dylan interrupts to add that he would also like to know about economic advantages. The mayor responds that the Extravaganza will really help highlight young new skaters, and seeing as ice skating is really the heart of Wetherton, that is of course very important. Dylan interrupts the mayor to ask if the E(I)quirer will also be issued press passes to the event, or if it will just be a "one horse, propaganda machine". Kevin assures Dylan that passes will be issued to all relevant papers, and the mayor adds that the bar for entry is actually higher than just relevant- the newspaper must be well-spelled as well as delivered on time. Dylan protests this, loudly, and presses the mayor on why she's spending money on an ice skating event rather than anything else. The mayor decides that there are no financial incentives, she just really likes watching ice skating. Dylan, fed up, yells that he'll be at the Extravaganza anyway, as his brother's a host, and walks out flipping the bird at both Kevin and the mayor. 4 After the conversation with Leonardo and the press conference, Randall is angrily washing the dishes. Dylan asks if he's okay, and Randall rants about Leonardo. Dylan points out that Randall has never been as happy as he was dancing with Leonardo, and suggests he "dance his way back into his heart, man". Randall isn't sure about the idea, but Dylan assures him that while Janice is good, Randall is great. Randall comes around to the idea, especially when Dylan reminds him that their parents were always very proud of him. Randall gives Dylan a hug and resolves that this Christmas, he's going to turn his life around. He then agrees to get Dylan into the Extravaganza, as a thank you. 5 Janice and Leonardo are chatting mid-skate. Janice passive aggressively compliments Leonardo on the great idea that was inviting Randall onto their judging panel. She does, however, point out that while Leonardo and Randall had hosted it in the past, that was in the past, and this year's Extravaganza should be focused on the town's current legacy, which is mostly Janice-centric. Randall understands that there are some tensions, but believes they can make it work for the sake of the show- after all, they can hardly leave a talent like Randall's sitting on the sidelines. Janice suggests that Randall can simply stay in the judge's chair and not skate at the Extravaganza, but Randall points out that what with all the pressure on them from the mayor to make this successful, they simply can't leave Randall out, especially so late in the planning. Eventually, despite Janice's passive aggressive disagreements, Leonardo exercises the power of veto- mentioning that Janice has used it quite frequently in the past- and decides that Randall will skate. As Leonardo heads off, Janice trips and falls on her ass on the ice. 6 Leonardo meets Randall as the Extravaganza is about to start, relieved that he's showed up. Leonardo is anxiously checking that everything is ready, and Janice reassures him it's all been taken care of. After Janice suggests they read out the names of the businesses who donated to the event, Randall protests, pointing out that it's a charity fundraiser and not a corporate event. Randall and Janice get into an argument before Leonardo breaks it up, sounding even more stressed than before. While Leonardo has a panic attack, Janice and Randall debate whether or not it's fair to judge children on their ice skating skills. Leonardo breaks them up again, sounding even more stressed and slightly hysterical. Eventually, Randall ends up challenging Janice to a competition on the ice, during their pre-show exhibition, much to Leonardo's despair. Randall declares that the winner will be the one who gets to skate with Leonardo. Janice innocently mentions she was under the impression that he'd been the one to break it off with Leonardo months ago, and Randall sputters in indignation. Leonardo tries to get Janice to stop pressing buttons, but fails. Randall angrily admits that breaking it off was a mistake, and that he regrets the decision, and then the hosts are called to the stage. 7 (timestamp: 11:18) Quotes * "I weaponize cheerfulness. I wield it like a hammer." -Alex * "Is everyone else really excited by the Yuri on Ice implications? I hate Christmas but I love Yuri On Ice!" -Lydia * "It's been two months, and this is the first time you come see me? To ask for something? It's all just you, you, you isn't it? Was back then, it is now, it seems." -Randall * "He's trying so hard to exit without actually leaving a room." -Alex, about Leonardo * Janice: "You know that I can be trusted with anything- like, for instance, I've been entrusted with the very important task of being secret santa. You can trust me with any information." Kevin: "Key word in there..." Janice: "Yeah! I know! Entrusted!" Kevin: "Yes, Janice. That's exactly the word I was going for." * "Madam Mayor, what do you say to allegations that the event is bound to be a disaster with both Randall Hammerstein and Lorenzo- Leonardo- I forget his name but you know who I mean! Like, they- they split up, acrimoniously, months ago, and you're putting them on the same panel, is this really a good idea?" -Dylan, during the Mayor's press conference * "When the sun hits the ice, it's nice." -the Mayor of Wetherton, reciting the town's motto and the banner of the Wetherton Gazette * Dylan: "Look, the Enquirer sometimes has an I! Anyway, what I wanna know-" Kevin: "Does it have an editor?" * (Yelling into a microphone) "Fine, this whole town is corrupt! But you can't stop me, my brother's a host, so I'll be there anyway!" -Dylan, to Kevin and the Mayor after they deny him a press pass * "I'm veto-ing this situation!" -Leonardo, as Janice and Randall argue * "This is so weird!" -Leonardo, about pretty much the entirety of scene 6 Category:Specials